Promesas
by SitaMonroe
Summary: "Prométeme que vas a estar a mi lado cuando cumpla mi sueño, así como yo te estoy prometiendo en este mismo instante que estaré a tu lado cuando cumplas el tuyo"


**Disclaimer: **One Piece pertenece a Eichiro Oda. Yo solo cojo sus personajes prestados para darle un poco de rienda suelta a mí imaginación.

* * *

**Casi las cinco de la mañana en España y aquí estoy, trayendo ese shot - muy, muy cortito - de Luffy y Nami que hace tiempo dije que estaba escribiendo. Tenía hecha la primera mitad pero no se me ocurría nada decente con lo que terminarlo, así que lo he tenido apartado en un rincón hasta que por fin me ha salido algo bonito - o eso creo.**

**Todo el que me lee ha tenido que aprender sí o sí que mi pareja por excelencia es el ZoroxNami pero siempre he estado abierta y me ha gustado leer sobre otras parejas - algunas a cada cual más rara - y ya menciono en mi perfil que cada uno tiene una persona con la que les veo mejor aunque al final siempre vuelva al ZoroxNami. Y en el caso de Nami, es Luffy.**

**Luffy y Nami tienen algo especial y muy fuerte desde que se vieron por primera vez. La relación que tienen ambos es distinta a la que tienen con los demás y me parece preciosísima. La verdad, es de entender que haya tantísimos fans que apoyan única y exclusivamente el LuffyxNami. Aish.**

**Bueno, espero no retrasarme demasiado con el siguiente shot de "Pequeños momentos", aunque apenas llevo un par de párrafos escritos, y con esto me despido. Buenas noches para mí y para vosotros si es que leéis esto de noche también. Si no, buenos días/tardes.**

* * *

Nami se queda parada delante de la puerta de la cocina. El silencio en el barco es absoluto, tan solo las olas chocando contra el recién estrenado Thousand Sunny lo rompen ligeramente. Saborea el MOMENTO, tan escaso con esa tripulación, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. Siente que eso la renueva, que la hace sentir algo mejor después de todo lo que acaban de pasar.

Una agradable brisa hace que su pelo se revuelva y ella automáticamente se lo coloca tras la oreja. Sus ojos marrones se pierden en el infinito, en las PRECIOSAS estrellas que tanto brillan esa noche sin luna, y una lágrima traicionera surca su mejilla aunque se la enjuga veloz. Nota una presión en el pecho y sabe que está a punto de derrumbarse, pero pronto se recompone.

Los eventos de Ennies Lobby se mantienen presentes en su mente y no parece que vayan a desaparecer pronto.

Ha tenido verdadero y absoluto pánico por primera vez DESDE que se unió a la tripulación. Nunca antes había temido tantísimo por la vida de sus nakamas. Claro que se ha asustado muchas veces y lo ha pasado mal, pero esta vez ha sido la peor de todas. De verdad, de verdad creía que iba a perder a alguno de ellos.

Aún le aterroriza pensar en la monstruosa forma de Chopper destrozando todo a su paso, sin reconocer a ninguno de ellos. Si no llega a ser por la GRAN idea de Franky de lanzarlo al agua no quiere ni pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar. Pero cuando por fin iban a escapar una vez Robin estuvo con ellos de nuevo y vio que Luffy no se ponía en pie, que no podía ponerse en pie… creyó que su mundo se venía abajo. Fue solo un segundo, pero fue el segundo más angustioso de toda su existencia.

Suspira y se dispone a volver a su HABITACIÓN e intentar dormir, aunque sabe que lo más seguro es que tenga una pesadilla. Pero una presencia no muy lejos de ella capta su atención. Cuando le reconoce, no lo PUEDE evitar. Sus pies se dirigen solos HACIA el mascarón de proa, el león, el sol o como quieras verlo. El nuevo asiento de Luffy, que ahora mismo está ocupando.

Nami se sitúa justo a la espalda de su capitán. Lo primero en lo que se le ocurre pensar es que es extraño que no se haya ido a dormir, suele ser de los primeros. Él no puede verla porque está sentado con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas, pero sabe que está ahí. Se quedan así durante varios minutos. Nami no se atreve a decirle nada porque parece uno de esos momentos en los que el chico se comporta como el líder que es realmente. Se regaña a sí misma por haber bajado sin motivo alguno y gira sobre sí misma para ir de una buena vez a dormir cuando la voz de Luffy la detiene.

- No quiero que te preocupes por mí – levanta la cabeza pero no se vuelve a mirarla. Una NUEVAcorriente de aire cruza la cubierta y Nami abre un poco los ojos.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? – ha dicho eso dando un paso al frente sin apenas ser consciente –. Luffy… contigo me siento incapaz de sentirme de otra manera. Incluso aunque sé que puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

- Ya lo sé, pero eso no significa que vaya a dejar de pensar así.

Nami aprieta los labios. Mira hacia otro lado, no se siente capaz de clavar la vista en su capitán. De nuevo, está a punto de irse. Y de nuevo, cambia de opinión y su cuerpo se mueve por inercia.

Antes de darse CUENTA siquiera ninguno de los dos, Nami está sentada en el león tras Luffy, abrazándole por la espalda y con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro. No necesitan cruzar ninguna palabra, ellos ya se entienden muy bien así. Por algo son nakamas. Por algo Luffy se molestó en retrasar un poco más su viaje para ir a buscar a Nami después de que ella les robara el barco. Por algo le dio la paliza de su vida a Arlong. Por algo escaló aquella montaña de cinco mil metros con ella y con Sanji a cuestas para que un médico pudiese atenderla, a pesar de no saber siquiera que esa enfermedad la mataría en unos días. Nombrando solo lo más destacado de todo lo que ha hecho en realidad.

Y los dos saben que volvería a HACER todo eso mil veces más.

Entonces llega el momento. Nami no PUEDE más, no AHORA que tiene a Luffy pegado a su cuerpo y lo siente tan real. Apoya la frente en su hombro en lugar de la barbilla y se echa a llorar como una niña, dejando que las preocupaciones que la estaban consumiendo se alejen de ella.

- Nami…

Nami deja que los brazos de Luffy la tomen en brazos y la cambien de lugar. Con una facilidad casi insultante y sin moverse ni un centímetro, el muchacho la coloca frente a él en la cabeza del Sunny. La navegante no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo ahora que ESTÁ sentada tan al borde del mascarón y dándole la espalda a la extensión de mar frente a ellos. Pero no tiene miedo, no mientras Luffy se mantenga ahí sujetándola para no caer.

- Creía que iba a perderte. Luffy, no vuelvas a hacernos... a hacerme... esto nunca. Sé que no estaremos juntos siempre, pero es demasiado pronto para que esto que tenemos desaparezca. Ahora mismo... no podría soportarlo - las lágrimas siguen cayendo sin CONTROL y sus manos se aferran con fuerza al chaleco de su capitán. Agacha la cabeza mientras se hunde cada vez más por culpa de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

Luffy la está observando fijamente pero ella no puede verle. Se mantiene serio como tan pocas veces, con una de esas miradas que son imposibles de adivinar cuando se ven en su rostro. No se puede saber en qué está pensando.

El joven toma la barbilla de su navegante y le hace alzar la cabeza. Los ojos oscuros de ambos se cruzan y a Luffy se le hacen especialmente bonitos los de Nami esta noche. Tal vez sea por ese brillo triste que le ha dejado el llanto.

- No os voy a dejar ir a ninguno de vosotros - dice con voz de auténtico capitán pirata. A Nami se le ENCOGE el corazón, como cada vez que utiliza ese tono -. Sois mi tripulación, mis nakamas. Tenemos demasiadas aventuras por delante como para separarnos o morir. Eso está prohibido. No vamos a morir HASTA que nuestros sueños estén cumplidos.

- Luffy...

- Eres especial para mí, Nami. Todos en este barco lo saben - AHORA su voz se ha suavizado ante la revelación e incluso sus labios se curvan hacia arriba muy tímidamente, lo que provoca que los de la pelirroja hagan lo mismo.

Nami asiente con la cabeza. Ella también lo sabe. Luffy confía ciegamente en todos y cada uno de ellos y eso siempre será así, pero hay algo que marca la diferencia ENTRE ella y los demás. El sombrero de paja, la insignia por excelencia del barco y de la tripulación. Siempre que se trate de su cuidado o de su protección, será Nami la que se encargue de él. No es la más fuerte, pero eso a él le da igual.

Ninguno de los dos olvidará jamás ese MOMENTO en Cocoyashi, cuando Luffy lo puso sobre la cabeza de Nami mientras ella se deshacía en lágrimas. Por primera vez, Luffy confiaba plenamente en alguien como para dejarle VOLUNTARIAMENTE su sombrero.

- Prométemelo. Prométeme que vas a estar a mi lado cuando cumpla mi sueño, así como yo te estoy prometiendo en este mismo instante que yo estaré a tu lado cuando cumplas el tuyo.

La mirada que comparten se hace más y más intensa a cada segundo que pasa. Luffy no hace nada durante un pequeño rato, hasta que por fin sonríe. Su sonrisa de siempre, la infantil, la graciosa, la más bonita y maravillosa que podría enseñarle a Nami en esos momentos.

- Una promesa es poco. Te juro, Nami - coloca una de sus manos en el pelo de la muchacha mientras ella aguanta con todas sus fuerzas un llanto feliz -, que voy a estar ahí PARA ti porque eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado nunca.

Y Nami ya no tiene ninguna necesidad de llorar, ni siquiera de felicidad. Luffy puede darle esa fuerza necesaria para no hacerlo si no hay necesidad. Lo único que ella quiere hacer AHORA es abrazarle, y eso hace en cuanto pronuncia la última de las palabras. Él le corresponde con cierta torpeza. Y ahí se quedan los dos hasta que los primeros rayos de sol asoman por el horizonte.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, ambos creen poder rozar un poco lo que es la verdadera felicidad.


End file.
